The Rise Of The Rumours Chapters
Chapter 1: Orlando "I can't wait till our wedding Orlando!" Antalya hugged Orlando. "I can't wait either." Orlando kissed his wife to-be on the head. Orlando went to his daughter's cot and carefully got her out. "Hello." Orlando greeted Amelia as she woke up from her nap. Antalya placed her hands on Orlando's arms. "She has your dazzling aqua marine eyes." Orlando commented and Antalya blushed. "Amelia has your nose." Antalya added."She's our own masterpiece which we created." "I let her be in me for an annoying 10 months." Antalya said placing a hand on the leftover baby weight. "You still looked beautiful. Even if you were in pain." Orlando lay Amelia back in the cot and turned to Antalya. Orlando placed a hand on Antalya's back and pulled her right close. Orlando began kissing Antalya. Antalya linked her hands in Orlando's as they continued kissing. Antalya ended the kissing by placing her forehead against his. He was taller even though he was a year younger than his cousin. Antalya slid her hands onto Orlando's chest. "Orlando." "Yeah?" "I feel something weird." Orlando's eyes met Antalya's. "What does it feel like?" "Kicking." Orlando held Antalya's hand. "Don't worry. It's just part of the recovery from what mum said. You feel kicks because you felt them with the baby." Antalya slowly nodded. Orlando took Antalya's hand and lead her outside. As Antalya sat down, he went to Amelia and held her. He went back to Antalya with Amelia and placed her in her arms. Orlando sat on the chair next to her. "She's cute when she's asleep." Orlando looked at her daughter, cutely opening and closing her mouth and moving her arms around. "I see Antalya and you're right. We made her that way." Chapter 2:Jason "Did you hear about the rumours spreading around the kngdom sweetheart?" Jason asked his wife as they finished eating dinner, 2 weeks after the birth of Zach and Ariana. "No. About what?" Adriana asked and she drank. "Us." Adriana placed the cup back on the table and started coughing. Jason stood up but Miranda started patting her back to stop. "Im okay now." she told her youngest 15 year old daughter. "Us?" Adriana faced Jason, fear in her eyes. "It's okay Adriana. It's hopefully nothing bad." "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Adriana stood up and excused herself from the room. "Finish up and then you may go." Jason stood and folowed his wife. "Adriana, stop." Adriana stopped in the distance. Jason ran to her and hugged her. "Im scared for our lives." Adriana murmured, nearly crying. Adriana burst into tears.jason placed his right hand on the back of Adriana's head and started swaying. "Ssshhh. There is no reason to be scared." "What if they are death rumours?" "They're not. Adriana don't put that in your head." "Ow." Jason stepped away and Adriana looked up placing a hand on her tummy. "Adriana it's just post pregnancy symptoms." Adriana hugged tighter around Jason's body and Jason comforted his wife. "I want more." Adriana muttered. Jason stroked his wife's back. "You know we've said good bye to pitter patter of little feet inside you Adriana." "I know but I was so happy being pregnant." "Most of the time." Jason corrected. "Ok, most, but you get my point Jason." "Adriana, you're going to be a big girl okay?" Jason titled Adriana's face to look at his and he stroked her cheeks. Adriana nodded. Jason kissed Adriana and hugged Adriana, sniffling. Jason picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where Ariana and Zach were. When they reached inside, Jason lowered Adriana and she ran to her twins. "Hello." she whispered. "Is it feeding time? Yes it is." Adriana picked up Zach and held her while she lifted her top and started getting Zach feeding. Jason walked over to his wife and 2 week old son and stroked Adriana's back. "You're a big boy aren't you." Jason gazed at the bright green eyes of his son staring at Adriana. "Hello Zach." Zach's eyes turned to Jason. Zach stopped feeding and Adriana handed him to Jason. Jason smiled at his son. "Are you full now?" Zach started moving. "Hold him properly on your shoulder." Adriana suggested and Jason placed Zach on his shoulder. Jason started bobbing up and down. Jason watched as Ariana started feeding. Jason slowly lowered Zach into his arms. He saw his sons closed eyes. Jason lightly kissed his forehead before letting him sleep in his cot. Jason looked up and saw Adriana quietly singing her daughter to sleep. "Go to sleep little one, the moon has gone to bed and so shall you. Close your eyes and curl up to have sweet dreams all night long." Adriana hummed the tune and lay the sleeping Ariana beside her twin brother. "Haven't heard that before." "I made it up during their pregnancy. I wanted them to have a special song and it seems to get them to sleep as planned." "Yes. You have to teach me it. Bobbing up and down and shushing them quietly is all I can do to get them to sleep. Adriana chuckled. Adriana went to the curtains and shut them. "Let's get on the bed and express our love." Jason nodded and wrapped his arms around Adriana. They walked, linked together, to the bed and adiana pushed Jason onto the bed. Adriana took off his shirt, leaving his vest on and they started kissing each other. Jason ran his hands up and down Adriana's back and Adriana touched Jason's cheek as they kissed. As they stopped kissing, Jason placed his finger on Adriana's bottom lip and she lifted her head up to make Jason finger run off. "I've not felt this good since we last did this." Adriana commented and lay ontop of Jason. Jason kissed her forehead and they fell asleep next to each other. Chapter 3:Adriana A week later, Adriana woke up in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke. She sat up and saw it was filling the room up "Jason." Adriana dhook him awake. "What?"" "Smoke." jason bolted up and they both got out of bed. Adriana went to her twins cots snd they both started squirming. Adriana and Jason started coughing and squinting. "Jason?" Jason came infront of her. "What's going on?" Jason shrugged.